The Defined Rebel Against the Powers
by thewritingwalrus
Summary: This story is of my own, it isn't really based off of any anime or manga its more like it was inspired by anime. Any way this is all mine. Its a story about a girl who is a defined, but a special defined.


**Ok so i own this story this isnt based off of any anime or manga or fanbase or whateva. So please dont steal my work ppls. Anyway i hope you like it! (~o,o)~ oooooo story ghost out.**

The leaves slightly rustled as Badger Pines slowly moved through the bushes, careful not to make a sound to scare her potential meal away. She picked up a rock, and threw it over the deer, landing it in the other direction. As the deer looked away, she shot up out of the bush. She swiped at the deer with her black demon-like claws. She cought the deer on its behind, leaving three deep slashes visible as the deer hopped away with a slight limp.

"Dang." She said, stumbling forward. "I almost got it!" She stared down at her arms. At her elbow crease her peachy skin is cut-off by a black pointy, armor like shell, leading all the way down to her hand, with long, sharp and red from the blood, claws. Her feet were the exact same way. An intimidating armor-like shell covered them starting at the top of her calf, with sharp claws where her toenails would be. Her blood red eyes complementing her beautiful white hair, was a wonder. Besides the black claws, the rest of her body as pretty human-like.

Beleive it or not, all of this is normal for a Defined folk living in Mystic, a small town in Azbar, the country of magical creatures. A Defined person is a creature that is similar to a human, but has features similar to an animal or magical creature. But, its best not to refer to a Defined as a, "Creature." The Defined also have increases in physical strength and mental ability. Other than the things I just listed, their actually really normal.

Badger walked out of the West Woods, into the town of Mystic. Many shops, vending carts, and carriges were sprawled throughout the streets of Mystic. A Defined with a cat-like appearance stared at the blood dripping from Badgers claws.

"Umm... demon girl... would you mind wiping that blood? Its quite disturbing." He said with a hint of fear. His blonde cat ears tucked back. You can always tell when a cat Defined is scared. Their such wimps.

"Oh ha my bad," She said with a smile, "Of course." As she wiped the deer blood on a cloth on the laundy rack next to her, the cat boy let out that, " I feel releived." kind of sigh.

Badger walked into a nearby pub, even though 16-year-old demon girls cant drink yet, She sat down on a stool in front of the bartender. "Anything for you, young woman?" A man with mouse ears and two big front teeth asked politely. "Milk, water, maybe even a little Orange Juice?" He giggled at his own joke.

Badger sneered slightly and said, " No thanks." and spun around on her stool to watch people in the pub behind her.

She heard a Defined with two antennas and big all-black eyes, like a bugs, say, " Oh it was awesome! He got back up and I punched him ,like, a billion more times." and another bear-like one say, "Yeah his head just fell right off!"

Badger mumbled, "Ah, the joy story telling in a conversation." She continued to listen to the stories, intrigued.

All of the sudden, a big and buff monkey man yelled towards a wolf boy, that looked around Badgers age, "Hey punk, so you came back? After i beat you up so bad last week I never thought you'd come back for more!." Badger sat quietly as he and all of his other buddies laughed.

"Yeah." The brown haired wolf boy said suprisingly. "I came back because I thought the pub owner taught you a lesson, too."

"Oh yeah." The bug monkey man yelled. "Well the old man ain't here t'day. So no one can do anything about it!" He and his buddies laughed again.

The wolf boy sneered and ran at the monkey man, he tried to punch him but the monkey man grabbed his arm and threw him back.

"Geez, somehow my story listening time turning into a pub fight... Why do i even come here?" Badger said then sighed. Now the whole pub was gathered around the two. The circle full of Defined was yelling, "Fight. Fight. Fight." The monky man pushed the wolf boy to the ground once again, then started pounding on him. Badger could see the wolf boy was suffering, as gash above hime eye was bleeding horribly and the bruises on his face were highly visible.

"Alright," Badger said as she got up and walked towards the ongoing fight. A gap between the circle opened for her.

The monkey man was still pounding on the wolf boy and he was saying things like, "Huh, you like that?." and, "Take that." or, "You little squirt."

"Hey," Badger yelled. "Leave the guy alone, you oaf." The monkey man turned his head with a sneer.

"What did 'ya say, little girl?" You could tell he was angry that Badger oppossed him.

"Gosh, can't you hear? I said leave the guy alone!" She yelled.

 **OOOOOO STORY GHOST. ok so anyways i hope you enjoyed this** ** _thingy_** **came up with and stuff so comment if you want another chapter and stuff idk ;-; also ask me questions about this if your confused and stuff. or just any questions. and stuff.**


End file.
